The start of something new
by Jayno
Summary: Spoilers for season six finale. What happened after TSA let Jane go? How did him and Lisbon continue on?


SPOILERS for season 6 finale. IT IS CANNON! I don't own anything.

"Honestly." Patrick stated as he hobbled out of the airport with Lisbon's help. "Who says quit that while two being are kissing?"

"A TSA agent who looks up to find to adults making out in his interview room?"

"Meh. That was nothing."

"Really? Because I thought it was something."

Turning his head he smiled at her. His body buzzed as she returned his smile and pecked his lips.

"Get in the cab." She demanded quietly.

Jane complied and mangaed to slide himself over so she could get in. She rattled off an address that he didn't recognise. As the car lurched to life Jane reached over, grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad you illegally boarded a plan and confessed your love for me." Lisbon frowned. "Did you get that from a movie?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "No. All that matters is that you told me."'

They looked at each other neither one speaking until Lisbon did. "I'm going to have to tell Pike."

Jane brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I can be there with you if you like."

She shook her head once more. "No. I need to do this, I lied to him and myself. He's a good guy, it'll be okay."

Jane noted how she was trying to convince herself more than him.

The cab stopped outside a modest hotel.

"I talked to Abbott. It's going to take a few days to cancel my transfer and you've sprained your ankle so we have until Wednesday off."

"Abbott was okay with that?"

"Sure was. He told me to tell you it's about time."

Jane chuckled as he opened his door and clumsily exited the cab. Lisbon followed him and waited while he paid the driver. The hotel was quite modern and the smiling receptionist made them feel at home.

"Reservation for Lisbon."

The fake nails of the receptonist tapped on the computer keys.

"Here's your key. Check out is 10am and an Agent Fischer dropped off your luggage, it's in your room."

Jane smirked as they entered the elevator. "One room huh?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't get too excited I could only afford one and it's one night; tomorrow we head back tomorrow."

The room was blue and white with a queen sized bed, balcony, bathroom and small breakfast table.

"You don't talk in your sleep or anything do you?" Jane queried as he lay on the bed.

"No." She replied rummaging through her bag. "Ah huh." She held her pyjamas up triumphantly. Smiling at him she headed to the bathroom. Having changed she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her skin a little paler than usual but her lips... she smiled. Her lips were red and puffy from kissing. Smiling once more she headed back to Jane.

Jane lay on the bed in his pajama pants and tee-shirt. Finally he had told the truth about how he felt. His words raced through his mind. _"I can't imagine waking up knowing that I won't see you... the truth is I love you." _He hadn't lied when he said it felt good the say those words it had. When Teresa had said she felt the same way he felt like his heart had burst.

"What ya thinking?"

He opened his eyes to see the woman he loved standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Just reliving the evenings events."

"Comfy?"

Jane nodded. Their eyes locked and Jane patted the space next to him. Nervously Lisbon sat next to him. "Hey Teresa."

She looked at him.

"No need to be nervous."

She seemed to relax at those words and she sat down next to Jane briefly before lying down to face him. Jane followed her action and soon they were on their sides facing each other.

"I'm sorry."

Jane looked confused.

"For saying that you don't know how to act like a decent human being." She blinked away a tears that threatdned to fall.

"Don't be sorry. It's true, I don't."

"No it's not. You're a good person Patrick." The silence that fell between them wasn't an awkward one. "You never said it again you know."

"Said what?"

Lisbon frowned.

"Oh that thing." Chuckling Jane moved closer. His eyes scanned her face. Slowly he brought his left hand up to cup her right cheek. "I love you Teresa."

Her smile was wide and dazzling. She shuffled closer to him. "Patrick. I love you too, so much."

Jane managed a brief smile before Lisbon's lips fell on his. His lips tingled as their lips touched. Leaning forward he sunk his fingers into her hair.

Her whole body was buzzing. She never knew that kissing someone could feel like this. Like your body's on fire but you don't wwant to stop it. Tingling, soaring and floating all at once. The kiss ended and they touched foreheads. Lisbon closed her eyes and hummed happily. Jane's fingers brushed the hair from Lisbon's eyes and caressed her cheek.

"I thought that I would never see you again.." Jane confesed in a whisper.

"I had to stay. After hearing what you said I just had to."

Jane dropped his hand to her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to do something about my feelings."

Lisbon could see that he was getting upset. "Hey." She kissed him briefly. "You did it, you told me. That's all that matters now."

Jane nodded but tears still rolled down his cheeks. Lisbon pulled him to her chest and held him tight, he held her tighter.

Relief. He felt relief. Relief that she loved him too, that she stayed, that they were her together and that he really could love again.

Time past. Neither one knew how much but slowly his grip on her loosened.

He kissed her sweetly. "Let's get some sleep."

With both arms wrapped around her and her hand on his chest Jane sighed happily. "I haven't slept in a bed with a beautiful woman in a long time."

"You haven't slept in a bed for a long time." Lisbon countered.

He chuckled. "Let me rephrase. It's been a long time since I've had a beautiful woman in my arms."

Bowing her head she presed her lips to the t-shirt that lay over his heart.

"This would have to be my favourite pickle." Jane confessed once the light was out.

"Mine too. Sleep time now. We have a long day tomorrow."

He hummed in agreement. "I love you."

Lisbon sighed. "I love you too. Now let me sleep."

Burying his nose in her hair and pulling her closer Jane closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time he slept peacefully with his love in his arms.


End file.
